Danny Reagan
'Daniel Fitzgerald “Danny” Reagan '''is the oldest child of Frank and Mary Reagan, and the older brother of Erin, Joe, and Jamie Reagan. Danny is an investigator of New York City's 54th Precinct’s Detective Squad, specializing in Major Crimes, and doing what needs to be done to serve justice in the fight against crime. Biography Danny and his siblings grew up in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. He has been happily married to Linda since 1996, and the two have two sons, Jack and Sean. They live in Staten Island. During high school, he dated Marianne Romano, who was described by his partner Maria Baez as “the queen bee, super good looking, a little crazy, and dynamite in the sack” to which he agreed. As a young man, Danny and walter Harrrison Beene worked construction. For a class project of Nicky’s, Danny mentioned that when he was three years old, he wanted to be a fireman for Halloween, but his grandfather Henry swore that as long as he was alive, no Reagan would ever be a member of the New York City Fire Department, got him into a police uniform, and he “never took it off” until he made Detective. Danny is a tireless worker and a highly skilled detective with keen instincts and years of experience who firmly believes that police brutality is the best strategy to utilize when trying to catch a suspect. He has made more collars than any other detective in his precinct. His hard-nosed nature and short temper often exacerbates the situations and causes him to go above and beyond the rules to close cases by taking advantage of his power, and he has a tendency to act brutal towards the criminals he collars, a tactic that is almost criminal itself, - which, in turn, makes it harder to bring a clear case against them in court, and sometimes gets him suspended. For example, in one episode he held a suspect over the edge of a building and threatened to let him fall if the suspect didn't "come clean". Danny's old-school, authoritarian style clashes with those of his more moderate, fair siblings Jamie and (even more so) Erin. It also occasionally causes rifts between him and Linda, who becomes concerned and angry when Danny becomes unwilling to drop certain cases. However, above all Danny is devoted to his family; many of the situations in which he most significantly loses his temper are when others have threatened his siblings, wife or children. He was close with his late brother, Joe. Career On the job for 15 years (as of season 1), Danny took a leave of absence from the New York City Police Department to serve two tours in the Iraq War as a Marine. Danny saw combat in Fallujah, and was the only member of his platoon to come home alive (resulting in some post-traumatic stress). During his time in the Marines, Danny was decorated for heroism. He is old-school; his hotheadedness and harsh methods of detective work sometimes get him in trouble, which his father worries about. When asked if his son “crosses the line” and violates procedure from time to time, Frank answered, “I think he walks ''on the line.” Danny is hard on other policemen and detectives when he feels they are unprofessional or not doing their duty to its utmost. He is currently assigned to the Detective Squad of the 54th Precinct, and partnered with Det. Maria Baez. In “Most Wanted”, it is mentioned that he leads the Manhattan South Detective Borough in both collars and complaints. In “Love Stories”, he and Baez are awarded the NYPD Medal for Valor for their actions in “Partners”. As a detective with the NYPD, Danny carries a Kahr K9 in 9×19mm as his duty weapon, and drives a Dodge Charger on duty. He also owns a Glock 19 in 9×19mm, and previously used a Smith & Wesson 5946 in 9×19mm. He and his wife, Linda, shared a Jeep Grand Cherokee as their personal vehicle, until Henry gave up his driver’s license and gave Danny and Linda his car. Partners Over his career, Danny has had numerous partners. * Detective Demarcus King (Season 1 Episode 1) * Detective Ava Hotchkiss (Season 1 Episode 2 and 3) * Detective 1st Grade Jackie Curatola – From Season 1 Episode 4 (2010) until Season 3 episode 7 (2012). Danny was primarily partnered with Detective Jackie Curatola at the 54th Precinct. In 2012, Jackie took early retirement from the NYPD after starting to show signs of burning out. * Detective Kate Lansing – Assigned to replace Detective Curatola in 2012, Detective Kate Lansing worked with Danny for almost three months. She transferred back to Internal Affairs after the arrest of Captain Derek Elwood, who framed Danny for possession of narcotics in order to prevent him from discovering his gambling problem. * Detective Candice “Mac” McElroy – A temporary addition to the 54th Precinct, Detective Candice McElroy briefly served as Danny’s partner in 2013. * Detective Maria Baez – Danny’s partner since 2013, Detective Maria Baez previously spent three years with the NYPD’s Joint Bank Robbery Task Force until it was disbanded in 2011. Awards and decorations The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Detective Reagan on his dress uniform. * American Flag Breast Bar * World Trade Center Breast Bar * NYPD Medal of Honor * NYPD Combat Cross, w/1 gold award star (2nd award) * NYPD Medal for Valor * NYPD Commendation or Commendation—Integrity * NYPD Meritorious Police Duty Category:characters Category:characters: nypd Category:Characters: reagan family Category:NYPD Characters